


day's edge

by shxme



Series: and so they are alone [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M, its 4am okay, like 90 percent, some light jealousy, this is complete smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxme/pseuds/shxme
Summary: Far from home, they only have each other.They're looking for a body. Kayn likes to play around.(in the same verse as 'and so you are alone' but can probably be read by itself because this is 90% smut)





	day's edge

**Author's Note:**

> +1 for another uncreative title lol. 
> 
> anyway this is literally just porn. all mistakes are my own sorry lol
> 
> this is technically set after the events of 'and so they were alone' but before 'a return for finality.' if you havent read those two and are confused just skip to the dickin I guess.

When Kayn teases, Rhaast hates it in a way he hates nothing else. He feels the human’s sly arrogance in his fingertips. Understands the mood from the light taps against his staff as they step into the tavern, letting in the cool night air.

   

They are looking for a body. Rhaast despises this too, when his temporary host crumbles into dust and he’s reminded so strongly of his curse. Kayn will always pick him up. He’ll heft his scythe into a comfortable grip and Rhaast will be reminded of how things were in Ionia.

 

Nothing is quite the same anymore. They are far across the wide ocean, now on the grand slope of a mountain range. That much closer to Shurima. Shieda is changing as well. Rhaast doesn’t know what’s caused it but there is dark crawling up his arms and tinting his skin. Every day Rhaast thinks the marks may have grown.

 

Both of them know the procedure well. Kayn stands just inside the tavern for a moment, waiting for Rhaast’s appraisal of the souls inside. He’s wrapped in cloth to avoid too much attention but he can still tell where there is a sturdy mind. Something to last him a while. Sometimes they are not so lucky and there’s no bodies that will withstand more than a few days. Thankfully this is not the case.

_“Left,”_ Rhaast calls down the bond they share. It’s far weaker than before, but most days they can still understand each other just fine. However, constant contact is required. Without Kayn, Rhaast is left helpless.

Kayn’s hums in acknowledgement. He drums his fingers once against Rhaast before wandering left. Rhaast can’t see, wrapped up as he is, but he feels the swell in Shieda’s confidence as they near their target. Isolated prey in the relatively sparse tavern.

“Drinking alone?” Kayn isn’t the smoothest when it comes to initiating conversation. He’s gotten better with time.

A deep, hoarse voice replies coldly. “Why’s it matter?” Rhaast wonders what the man looks like. He sounds older than Kayn, but not by much.

There’s a soft _swish_ of fabric as Kayn pulls the hood of his cloak down, letting the other man see him better. “I was looking for company. Maybe you are too.”

A pause. “You’re forward, aren’t you?”

“Why shouldn’t I be? You caught my eye.” Kayn’s confidence coupled with his natural good looks is too attractive, Rhaast thinks. He wishes he could see.

There is another stretch of silence. A tankard clunks quietly against the table.

“Perhaps I’m not interested.”

Shieda sighs dramatically and Rhaast knows he’s twisting a lock of long hair around his finger.

“That’d be a shame.”

 

“What’s that?” A question, voice warmer, a bit more curious.

“This?” Fingers knock against the only revealed part of his staff. “I’m a blacksmith’s apprentice. Here to deliver a purchase. Not for you.” Kayn doesn’t miss a beat, easily repeating the story they’d come up with.

“Not for me?”

Kayn laughs, haughty and luring. “I can give you other things, if you were— _interested.”_

Oh how he wishes he had a form, instead of his maddening prison. He knows Shieda has eyes for no one else but him. He _knows_ because he can feel the connection they have. Still, his blood thrums with jealousy.

Kayn must have done something particularly tempting, because the man clears his throat loudly.

“I have a room here,” he relents finally, tone deepening with desire.

“Shall we?”

Rhaast knows that Kayn is offering a hand to the man. Just knows even without seeing. And he _knows_ as they wander to the stairs and up towards the man’s room—that Shieda will tease him and savor it. Maybe they enjoy pulling each other’s strings too much.

 

“What are you doing in a town like this?” Kayn is curious. A door squeaks noisily as they enter the man’s room.

“I’m a soldier,” the man replies with no small amount of pride. “I have a few days of leave, thought I might as well enjoy it.”

_"A soldier? Another Noxian?”_ Rhaast comments, annoyed. _“Let me tear him apart.”_

Kayn doesn’t answer him, but the darkin feels his emotions rise with troublesome unruliness.

“I’ll help you enjoy it.” Rhaast is leaned unceremoniously against the wall and his connection to the living world is reduced to a thin thread. The only thing he can barely sense is Kayn’s smug mood, vain and _teasing—_ oh the _teasing._ Rhaast seethes in his cage.

What is he doing? Maybe the worthless stranger’s hands are too close, exploring what belongs to Rhaast. Testing the reaches that Rhaast has already laid claim to. And Kayn will let him because he knows it makes Rhaast green-eyed with envy. In this brief window of time, Rhaast is at Shieda’s complete mercy.

_“Let me take him!”_ He snarls up the bond, wondering if his human will even hear him. _“Kayn!”_

No answer. He thrashes, pent up and beyond jealous.

_“Shieda!”_

The soldier’s touch is a flash of light in Rhaast’s dark nothingness. A breath of clean air. A rush of wind as he uses the brief contact to reach out and take over. He shreds the man’s mind more maliciously than he usually does, only stifling his screams because he doesn’t want to draw too much attention.

His vision finally returns, the room’s dim lighting softening the corners with dark. It’s basic lodging, a small table, one chair, and a simple bed. Kayn is there, sitting on the edge of the mattress, eyes practically glowing with self-satisfied need. His shadowy marks seem to be more prominent than usual, a portrait of knowing perfection. Kayn’s cloak is undone beneath his lofty smile, exposing the pale of his neck.

 

Rhaast’s blood boils. He wants to wipe that sly grin off of Shieda’s face.

With a _thunk_ he lets his weapon tip to the floor as he crosses to Kayn and slots himself between his open legs like he belongs there. His body has just finished transforming, horns sharpening into something vicious. He gets a fistful of Kayn’s raven hair and jerks his head back to watch him wince, cheeks already flushed.

**_“I’d like to think you tease me because you enjoy being punished,”_ **he hisses.

Kayn doesn’t respond. His adam’s apple bobs as he swallows, taunting smile widening ever so slightly. An answer in itself.

 

A harsh tug on his hair, forcing his head back even further. Rhaast presses the sharp thumb of his other hand into the vulnerable hollow of Shieda’s throat.

**_“Was he handsome?_ ** _”_ Even if it only fuels his fire, he needs to know.

“He—” Kayn’s voice cracks and his back arches just enough to show how _needy_ he is. “He _used_ to be—I like you better.”

Rhaast moves his hand from Shieda’s throat to between his legs, reaching carelessly beneath his clothes to confirm what he already knows.

**_“Despite all your pride you find pleasure in being controlled like a common dog.”_ **

He dips the tip of his thumb into the head of Kayn’s fragile cock and the man whines, a shiver travelling up his body like a spark before a fire.

   

Rhaast hauls Kayn fully onto the bed and flips him on to his stomach. He rips the man’s cloak all the way off and it pools on the floor by his feet. Kayn grinds backwards against him but Rhaast squeezes the back of his neck once—just once—and he goes limp.

A raspy laugh. So _needy._ **_“Perhaps you are too well trained.”_ **

Kayn is indignant now. “You give yourself too much credit.”

Rhaast wrenches the human’s shirt over his head. He smooths his hand over the curve of his back. Grazes the lines of his skin’s fascinating patterns with the sharp ends of his fingers. Shieda’s breath falls shakily against the bed, coming apart so easily with Rhaast’s touch. He will never tire of how— _attached,_ this human is.

**_“Stop whining before I decide not to fuck you.”_ **He tosses the shirt aside and takes a moment to work on his own clothes. A military jacket with too many buttons and a black shirt, already tattered from his takeover. They are flung by the bed as well.

“I don’t— _need_ you to fuck me—” Rhaast silences his rebeliousness by reaching forward to thrust two red digits into his mouth. Kayn lets out a short, helpless whine, muffled. His mouth is blissfully warm.

**_“We both know what games we play,”_ ** Rhaast growls almost sweetly. **_“As if you don’t dream of my cock.”_ **

He tears Shieda’s pants and underwear down his legs and dumps them with the rest of his clothes. The swell of his ass is too appealing. Rhaast prods at Kayn’s hole with his now wet fingers. It must sting when he sinks the tip of his finger inside, but that’s what he wants. A bit of punishment is good for Kayn. He’s always so proud, vain beyond comparison. It’s times like these when Rhaast can knock him down a few pegs, show him who’s _really_ in control.

 

And the hottest part is that Kayn is so _into_ it. To everyone else in the entire world he is arrogant and impenetrable, but for Rhaast he will unravel. For an inhuman darkin he will bow his head and submit, even if it takes a little coaxing. The humiliation and rough treatment only serves to stoke Shieda’s fire.

He presses another finger deep into him and Kayn’s hips buck towards him. He groans into his palm as Rhaast stretches him open. The noises he makes only serves to arouse Rhaast even further, groans blending into quiet sighs and whimpers. When Rhaast’s clever fingers graze against that certain sensitive spot, Kayn’s voice breaks.

_“Rhaast—”_ he calls his name like a secret. Voice cracking and breathless.

The darkin withdraws his fingers and frees his cock, slicking it with spit. He ruts against the cleft of Shieda’s ass lazily, enjoying the contact. Kayn wiggles, trying to get him to hurry up, but Rhaast takes his time. He presses his hand against the small of Kayn’s back to keep him still.

“Rhaast—” Kayn groans.

He laughs. **_“You teased me. Am I not allowed to do the same?”_ **

Kayn looks over his shoulder at him, gaze venomous. “Can’t you just—”

**_“Beg for it and I’ll give it to you.”_ **He rubs the tip of his dick against Kayn. Tantalizingly close.

He watches gleefully as Shieda visibly battles his pride. Sees the man’s teeth worry at his bottom lip, shame and desire crossing his face. _This_ is the part Rhaast likes the most, where his unruly ego snaps in the promise of pleasure.

“Rhaast— _please.”_ he sounds so subdued, voice so shy.

**_“Louder.”_ **

Kayn groans with pent-up frustration and annoyance. “ _Please—”_ Louder this time. He starts to pull away too, clambering forward on the bed to try and piece together his ragged pride.

 

Rhaast immediately hooks his hands around Kayn’s waist. He drags him backwards onto his cock before he can move away, sinking all the way inside until he bottoms out. It’s _so_ warm, burningly hot.

Shieda’s mouth opens and closes silently, gasping for air as his chest heaves. Rhaast observes with sharp satisfaction how the bed cover has scrunched up from the man’s white knuckled grip on the blankets. The patterning on his arms is stark on the tense muscles of his arms. A fascinating fade of black against otherwise bare skin. He wonders—not for the first time—why they’ve begun to appear. Perhaps Shieda has spent too much time in the company of a darkin.

**_“Perfect,”_ **he purrs.

Kayn relaxes, letting out a low sigh. That’s always like him, to get drunk on sweet words and petty comforts. It almost makes Rhaast want to be gentle for once.

But instead he grinds against Kayn’s ass, pulls out halfway and thrusts back in to savor the choked squawk that escapes before it’s muffled against the mattress.

 

It’s the start of a nearly relentless pace. Kayn claws at the bed and gasps quietly into the sheets until Rhaast finds a wicked grip on his hair and tips his head up. Then he is louder and perfect—such a _perfect_ human. Soft in all the right places, weak in _all_ the right places. Only for him. Shieda’s cries have gotten a bit more frantic, matching Rhaast’s heavy thrusts with a desperate roll of his hips. He reaches under Kayn and wraps his hand around his cock, stroking it quickly. Shieda keens, burying his face in the bend of his arm and Rhaast relishes in the sound. Even now, after all the travel and time they’ve spent together, Kayn is still shy. Less so nowadays, but still there is satisfaction whenever Rhaast can drag noise from him.

He shifts further onto the bed, so that his chest almost weighs against Kayn’s back. It’s easy to brace himself against the bed with one hand and continue to stroke Shieda with the other. Rhaast can feel his own pleasure mounting. His thrusts grow heavier and Kayn is— _perfect._ Gasping, burning, fits against him better than any weapon ever has. He can admit that now.

 

Rhaast is quiet when he comes. Doesn’t make much sound except a satisfied rumble as he releases, hips finally still. Kayn is next, following a moment later thanks to Rhaast’s firm hand.

A stuttering wail— _“Rhaast!”—_ before he is spent and shaking under him.

After a minute of catching his breath, Rhaast pulls out and rolls to the side of the narrow bed, wary of his horns. He sees how the room’s dimness seems to hug Kayn’s form as he lies there, toes still curled, face still flushed.

 

Before Shieda, Rhaast would have never put value in tender things. Touches, quiet.

He plays with a couple locks of Kayn’s hair, twisting silky strands between his fingers idly.

**_“Don’t forget who you belong to,”_ **he growls but it is warm.

Kayn’s finally moving. He rolls over with a weak groan and shuffles up to lay against Rhaast’s side. He reaches up and runs his thumb along the darkin’s sharp jawline in a motion they both know well. It’s intimate. Kayn will only do it for him.

“You better not forget it either.” His fingertips graze against the ridges under Rhaast’s eyes.

Rhaast does not forget.

 

They can leave just before the sunrise. Rhaast only prefers the company of Kayn. He is something human that Rhaast gets to call his own. They both know what they have is risky and rare. Kayn is the moon that knows he sways the tides and Rhaast is the sun that burns too furious.

 

But at the day’s edge Rhaast will still find Shieda. Something soft just for him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> tried to echo some 'ASTAA' vibes in this. hope it worked lol. 
> 
> rhaast and kayn hurt/comfort smuts... maybe??? I like hurt comfort too much so I MIGHT write it at some point. I just thought about it while writing this.
> 
> anyway, hope you liked, ty for all comments/kudos/etc. I appreciate all your support and try to respond to every comment I get. :^) will definitely be writing more for these two, idk what tho. or when.
> 
> tumblr is @no-shxme I have comms (ko-fi and regular) open there. also an ask box if you want to send me anonymous filthy ideas. ty luv u <3


End file.
